A TARDISfull Of Surprises
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: The Doctor and Rose FINALLY share a kiss, but there's a snag, it's never that easy! 10/Rose - obvs! Set sometime during Series 2. A nice fluffy one-shot for you all! Please R&R Xxx


**Hola here's a fluffy/slightly angsty/ one-shot for you all. I hope you enjoy. Please Review! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

"Rose," the Doctor called, walking along one of the many corridors of the TARDIS. "Rose." He sighed. All he had been doing was rambling about the use of human phrases such as "fit as a fiddle" – how could you be fit as a fiddle anyway? How was a fiddle fit? And what definition of "fit" would you use to describe the fiddle? Would you be using the healthy connotation, or the good-looking connotation, or perhaps the muscular one? The Doctor realised that this was the reason she had silently disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. And he was doing it again. He shook his head and continued his search for his friend – if she could be called that. She wasn't just a friend to him. She was so much more. She was his companion, his love, his inspiration – her courage and constant love and compassion for all things moving were just beautiful to him – she was basically his life.

The more he thought about his deep unyielding (completely unrequited) love and affection for her, the more he wanted to hear her voice, to see her face, to feel her lips against his… _No, no, can't think about that._ He sped up and turned the corner to the corridor that led to her bedroom, trying to push from his mind the images of Rose's face close to his, her lips brushing- _STOP. Just stop. It. Won't. Happen. EVER._ He let out a puff of air and knocked on Rose's bedroom door.

There was no answer. "Rose?" He opened her bedroom door very slowly. "Rose?" he called again, knocking as he opened the door. "Are you in here?" He looked around, taking in the smell of her room. It didn't smell as if she had been in here recently. Not only that, it looked clean. It looked like she had tidied up. That was a little weird, the last couple of times he had entered this room it had been, well, a bit of a tip. He left the room and closed the door, intending to search the kitchen (the main one) as that was the second likeliest place she could have been. What stopped him, however, was the sound of Rose's voice, floating out from somewhere nearer the consol room, she was humming to a tune he didn't quite recognise. He rolled his eyes and jogged closer to the sound of her voice. That entire time trailing around the TARDIS and she was – He stopped outside his room. What was she doing in his room?

He opened the door and his hearts stopped, and then sped up double-time. She was coming out of his en-suite bathroom with a small pink towel around her head and a slightly longer (and it was _just_ a _little _bit longer) white fluffy towel that she was holding with one hand to stop it falling. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You alright?" Rose asked, her tongue between her teeth in a sultry smile that literally took his breath away.

The Doctor had no words. He demonstrated this by saying, "Nwah?"

"What?" she laughed.

She pulled the Doctor towards her slowly and his eyes widened as she tucked her towel in to free her left hand, and brought it up around his neck. Before he could even _think_ about contemplating telling her to stop, her lips were on his.

The Doctor was sure that his brain had short circuited at that moment.

Her lips were unbelievably soft, and she kissed him with such passion, his knees almost gave way. To stop that from happening he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer. He was steadying himself, that's all – at least that's what he told himself as she continued to slowly kill him in the most amazing way. He knew that this was wrong, he knew that they shouldn't be doing this, even though he really, _really_ liked it - loved it, really. He knew that a relationship with Rose was impossible because she would never be able to accept the darkness within him, there was also the fact that she would die of old age long before he would even have the chance to be with her for even a fraction of his life. But all this flew out of his mind as she wrapped her right leg around his waist and pulled him even closer to her, her back pressed against the glass door of the bathroom. His breathing was coming out in pants now and his hand traveled up the length of her leg and hitched it further around his waist. His eyes closed as she deepened the kiss. There embrace was so passionate, so beautiful and heated, that it seemed to consume him. This, however, prevented him from noticing that someone had entered the room.

"Ahem," the voice said, interrupting their passionate kissing session.

Rose shrieked and jumped in shock unwrapping herself from the Doctor. She looked into the man's face and stepped back. The Doctor on the other hand was silent. It seemed that yet again he was speechless. He was completely gobsmacked and looked as though he wasn't breathing; he was very pale. The Doctor stared into his own face and then Rose's. The Doctor (the one who had just entered the room) looked a little older, there were a couple of lines around his eyes and there was something more in his eyes, something akin to brightness and light - he was happy. In fact, despite the fact he had just seen a man who looked exactly like himself kissing Rose he looked as though nothing in the universe could bother him. This was a far cry from what Rose looked like. Rose's face held shock and something else - guilt, the _other_ Doctor's face seemed calm, and there was even a hint of a smile. He didn't think his face was anywhere near calm at that moment.

There was an awkward silence, then…

"What the hell?" Rose looked from him to the other Doctor. "Why are there two of you?"

"Weell, I'm not really sure, Rose, you were the one kissing him. Or should I say… me."

_Wait. What?_

"That's you?" he nodded and she looked toward the other Doctor who looked like he was trying to make himself believe what was happening, "What, from that past or something?" she said half jokingly, half terrified. If he was from the past, she was screwed.

He nodded.

_Crap_, she thought.

Rose looked in horror at the Doctor (the first one). "Er... um... sorry," she said to the stunned, silent figure who was standing next to her, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged. "I thought you were him," she gestured to the future Doctor and blushed deeply.

The Doctor finally spoke. "I take it that you are both from the future, and I've slipped into your TARDIS through a spatial temporal flux in time." It wasn't much of a question as it was a statement.

"Yes, the TARDIS is playing up at the moment – in your time and ours, of course. She will settle down and transport you back to your own time fairly soon," said the future Doctor. Rose, still clad in her bathing towel walked over to him.

"Sorry," she whispered, as she reached out to hold his hand. The future Doctor smiled down at her with a look of pure love he was not unfamiliar with.

"It's alright, love. I understand," he replied adoringly and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at him. The way he talked to her. The past Doctor was riveted! He didn't just say, "love" in a colloquial way, like, "Oi, oi. You all right, lav?" He said "love" like "my love" as if the "my" were only missing.

"I'm just gonna go…um," Rose gestured to her towel, "change into something a little more appropriate," she said, walking quickly into the next room. Both the Doctors watched her as she walked away.

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit." He cleared his throat and looked at the past Doctor knowingly.

"I know what you're thinking." He said.

"You do? Oh yes, of course you do. Right, well, yes. Then... excuse my thoughts, of course she's, well…yours."

"And yours," said the future Doctor. "But not yet, not for some time, I'm afraid."

"Yes, well I can see. She looks a bit different. She looks…well, she looks…stunning!"

"Yes she is. You'll find out about all of that in the future, though," he promised, grinning in complete happiness.

"Doctor, where's that yellow tank top I wore that time you took me to Neolaah? You said you'd put it away, but I can't find it." Rose whined from inside the closet that was attached (along with the en-suite) to the Doctor's bedroom.

"I'm coming, Rose. Keep you're knickers on…oh, sorry," he laughed.

"Very funny. Just get in here, you."

"Yes _dear_." He replied. "I won't be a minute," he smiled at his slightly younger self as he walked into the closet.

The past Doctor took this opportunity, now that he was alone – and the couple were bickering about the whereabouts of Rose's tank top - to breath, big deep gulps of air. He had never felt so excited, scared, confused, worried, in love, envious, turned on, and anxious in all his life. He and Rose would be together in the future! He had never felt more anxious to see _his_ Rose (she was his Rose in the future it seemed as well) in a long time. He couldn't wait to get back and make this fantasy become a reality. Now that he had seen that it could work, he had no more doubts.

But he remembered that this was just one of the many futures and possibilities with Rose. He could have a future with Rose as his enemy if he wasn't careful - or one without Rose in it at all.

His hopes deflated, he would have to make sure he got everything right so this future with Rose could be possible.

Even though the Doctor had a lot to contemplate, he still couldn't get his head around one of the most exciting discoveries of this trip: Rose was a brilliant kisser! Absolutely fantastic! For the very first time, he had felt Rose's lips on his and they were both in control of their bodies and… she wanted him. She had wanted him quite badly by the look (and feel) of it. His hearts sped up as he remembered with absolute clarity the feeling of her lips against his and the way they fit perfectly together as if they were molded just for him, the feeling of her body pressed close to his…

The clearing of a throat snapped him out of his thoughts by the one person who had occupied them completely – as always. It was Rose, well, future Rose, and boy, did she look different. Her hair was longer; it came down to her chest at the front and just about reached the middle of her back. It was a little wavier than the usual straight way she wore it, but that suited her. She looked fantastic! She was standing in the doorway looking radiant in her tank top – which she'd apparently found – and her dark blue denim skinny jeans. She was bare foot, her toes painted blood red.

"Aren't you cold?" the Doctor asked in slight concern.

"Nope," she said popping her 'p' like he does. He grinned.

"Where's the Doctor? I mean the other Doctor – the older one I mean, well he's me I suppose, so I should say me. Where's the older me – sounds funny. Not something you would expect to say on an every day basis. But then again, one doesn't usually time-travel into their own timeline do they? Well the average person wouldn't, of course. The average person wouldn't even time travel in the first place. But of course I'm talking only of humans. Other beings can time travel, but never in a TARDIS, which means that it probably wouldn't be as fun, or as dangerous, eh?" he said, completely going off in a tangent, while Rose watched with a soft expression on her face.

"You're nervous," she pointed out.

"Pardon?"

"You ramble aimlessly when you're nervous, or excited or bored, or in the mood to show off. Since you've miraculously time traveled into your own future I would say out of all of those emotions 'nervous' would be the one to describe you at the moment. Also, you've broken into a sweat – which is a bit unusual for you in normal circumstances, you usually sweat when the world is in danger, which is usually when you are nervous, which is usually when you then start to ramble." Rose concluded before adding: "Oh, and D-, I mean the Doctor is in the consol room, working out a way to send you back," she smiled. "He knows that I'll be missing you by now," she said softly, her eyes still trained on him.

The Doctor stood in awe of Rose, _his_ Rose, she knew him so well, and she had always known him so well. He realised with a start that she hadn't really changed at all – not really. Not physically, either. Apart from her hair being a little bit longer, there was no other sign of change. He must not be that far in the future. He grinned, his hope flaring again.

"What?" said Rose, alerted by the change of expression in his face.

"Nothing, just happy that you know me so well,"

"I've _always_ known that about you." She smiled, with a knowing look in her eye, one that said _and I know much more about you now_. He smiled back until he remembered something that wiped the smile clean off his face. She had slipped up as she was saying his name. She began to say something else when she was referring to the future him, something that began with a 'D'.

Now he was truly frightened. His name began with the letter D. his _real_ name, well a very, _very_ loose pronunciation of his full name, anyway. Well, if you took his full name and shortened it, you would get something that sounded a little bit similar to a human name – a human name that began with the letter D. He swallowed hard.

"Rose can I ask you something?" he said, barely above a whisper. She frowned.

"Yeah," she said walking closer so that she could hear him better, "What is it?" she asked, her eyes widening as she took in the look on his face – pure terror. "What's wrong?" she reached out to touch him but at the last moment she pulled her hand away. She didn't want him to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Do you know my name?" he practically mouthed. He didn't know how she could of heard that, but she swallowed, nervously and shakily said:

"Of-of course. The Doctor – you know I know your name." Rose said trying to act exasperated. She didn't fool him.

"No. Do you know my real name?"

"No, you always kept that a secret from me. You always said that when the time was right, you'd tell me."

"So did I?"

She sighed. "What does it matter?"

_So yes, then._

"It matters to me. I don't know what happens in the future. Are we…are we really that serious, Rose?"

"Look, you're the one who keeps telling me that we don't mess with the past. Messing with the past disrupts the future. And… if I tell you something now, who knows what will happen. I'm not ready to lose you because you decide to do something stupid!"

"Rose, this _my _future we are talking about." He was starting to get annoyed.

"And mine!" replied Rose, who was also irritated. "Who do you think is gonna be left with a possibly different future if you go back to the past and cock things up? Hm? Didn't think about that, did you?"

"You've done enough of that for the both of us! Dragging me in here and…and k-kissing me." His voice faltered a bit. Warmth spread through him as he remembered the passion in that one kiss.

"First of all I didn't _drag_ you anywhere. You came in here of your own free will," she replied hotly, "Secondly, I didn't know it was you, did I? I mean, past you – _you_, you! If I did, then I obviously wouldn't have…you know…kissed you." She was lying to herself. She probably still would have.

"Well…good to know," (no it really wasn't) "But that doesn't change the fact that you've already altered the future, _your_ future by…um…kissing me. Which - and I'm not complaining – is gonna have a huge and drastic impact on _my_ future."

"You mean, the one where you and I are together?" she asked, "Don't you want that?" Her voice had lost all of its edge and she looked up at him now, her eyes betraying a sorrow he never wanted to see.

"No – I mean yes! Of course I want this," he said, holding his hands in hers, "I've _always_ wanted this. Since, well, since - "

"Since we stopped world war three together. We were in the secret room of 10 Downing Street with the threat of all three of us dying hanging above our heads. You knew that you might lose me in an attempt to save the world – again. You realised that you found someone worth living for, instead of something worth dying for. Well, that's what you told me, anyway," she said, oh, so softly, staring into his eyes and communicating with just a look how much she really loved him.

"Well, yes…yes exactly! Oh, Rose, I've wanted this for so long. But now I'm faced with the possibility of having you, really and truly – I don't want to mess it up. I want you to have a choice."

"I _did_ have a choice. I _chose_ to be with you. I needed you, I still do. And most of all, _she_ needs you. She wants to get things started with you so badly. I love you – I mean back then. I obviously love you now, of course, but I'm talking about past me." Rose smiled. The Doctor looked a little lightheaded. Rose loved him! _She loved him. She loved him!_

"Can I ask you something?" he said when he could speak.

"What?" she replied, apprehensively.

"How long have you and I been together - I mean, you and him?"

Rose sighed in relief, she could answer this question. "Around 2 years – it's kind of hard to tell in the TARDIS," she smiled wistfully.

The Doctor grinned and his hearts lifted.

The Doctor (the other one) burst into the room at this point and announced that both his TARDIS and the past one were ready to send the Doctor back.

They travelled to the consol room of the TARDIS together, the past Doctor still thinking about everything he had just heard.

"Right! Time for you to go back then," said the future Doctor. "Have fun and be careful." He warned.

"And let things play out," Rose advised, "Don't rush anything: I really don't want anything to be too different," she smiled. Her voice was becoming faint, and as he looked at her, he saw her slowly fade away until only the deep intense love in her eyes could be seen. "Bye," he heard her whisper.

"Hello, where have you been?" asked a bemused Rose. The Doctor turned around to see a radiant smile light up her face. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh," he squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried desperately to get the image of a wet, towel-clad Rose out of his mind, and trying even harder to forget the feel of her passionate embrace. He _definitely_ wasn't forgetting that in a hurry – or ever! "I've just been around," he grinned.

"Alright then." Rose grinned along with him, "So where are we going now?"

* * *

Rose looked into the eyes of the man she loved so deeply and let out a puff of air.

"Wow," she said, a little shell-shocked, "I never expected anything like that to happen. Why didn't you tell me he was going to come here – _and_ that I was going to snog him, very passionately, if I might add?"

"Weell," said the Doctor scratching the back of his neck, nervously, "I sort of forgot. Sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too," said Rose, taking his hands and placing them around her waist, "I should've known it wasn't you."

"Well, we do look alike," he said bending to kiss her forehead, she met him halfway and captured his lips instead. He grinned and continued, "And from the looks of it, you were really enjoying yourself – as was I, if I recall correctly." He laughed.

"Oh, shush," Rose giggled, blushing, "Wow, it was a good thing I took this off before I had a shower," she said pulling out from her pocket a glittering ring of tiny stones that looked like diamonds – only they weren't. They were a rare rock that had originated from Galifrey. The Doctor had harnessed a certain type of energy and was able to grow them in the TARDIS. He took the ring from her and placed it on the 3rd finger of her left hand, kissing all her fingers, before finally kissing the ring itself.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, David."

* * *

**There we are, I hope you liked :) Press that button! Xxx**


End file.
